


A Love Made of Steel

by eyeslikeonyx



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pittsburgh Steelers, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikeonyx/pseuds/eyeslikeonyx
Summary: “Promise we’ll always be together?” Sid asked in the haze of the victory and the sex. Geno kissed his temple and sounded close to passing out when he said:“I promise, Sid.”That was eight years ago.





	A Love Made of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> written for round five of the sidgeno photo challenge.
> 
> warnings in the end notes.

Sid remembers the first time Geno took him to the railroad tracks behind the football stadium his junior year.

The two of them had led their team to victory in their second round playoff game against the Valleydale Jaguars, and they were taking Woodford High School to the semifinal round for the first time ever in the school’s history. College scouts were at that game, watching, taking notes of who they want to play for their school. Sid knew they were mainly looking at him and Geno since they were each the best in their individual positions: Sid as a quarterback, Geno as a wide receiver. They were deemed the Two-Headed Monster of high school football, and coaches were tripping over themselves to get the two of them to sign with their school.

Sid was supposed to stay behind with his dad and his coach to talk about what schools were looking at him. They knew he was being considered to play division one football as a starting quarterback—they were even predicting that he wouldn’t be redshirted his freshman year. Schools like Ohio State, Texas, and even _Florida_ were looking at him.

After that, he was supposed to go out with his teammates along with the cheerleaders, the dance team, the band, and other students in the wild student section. He can recall there had been a huge bonfire being hosted at Tanger’s house. From what Sid can remember, it got shut down by the cops and all of his teammates that attended jumped into the giant cow pen and hid there until the cops left.

Geno had other plans that night.

“Let’s get out of here,” Geno whispered amongst the chaos of the locker room when he was walking to the showers. Sid had hitched his breath and let Geno saunter off in his full naked glory, watching as he went.

They met up by Geno’s beat-up truck in the back of the student parking lot. Sid had opened the passenger door when Geno closed it back. Sid was about to ask what Geno’s deal was, but Geno had simply taken Sid’s hand and had led him to the woods behind the school.

“Are you about to kill me so you can get all the college scouts to pay more attention to you?” Sid teased. Geno huffed a laugh.

“I’m graduate before you,” Geno told him. “They here for me. You have one more year.”

Sid had rolled his eyes.

“Right, because you’re always the center of attention.”

“Of course. I’m best.”

“Hey, remember who throws you the balls and makes you so good.”

Geno had them finally stop next to the rickety railroad tracks that had been abandoned decades ago. He took a seat in the fallen red and brown leaves and patted the spot next to him. Sid obeyed and sat next to his best friend. They sat in silence for a long time, bundled in their coats and trying to stay warm against the chilly November night air.

“I know I’m best because of you,” Geno had whispered. Sid turned his head to Geno in surprise.

“You know I was just kidding, right?” Sid said. Geno shook his head.

“You reason I’m best, Sid.” He had sounded so sure with his words. “Best wide receiver. Best teammate. Best friend.”

Geno sighed shakily. Sid couldn’t tell if it was from the bitter cold or the emotions from this whole season finally coming down on Geno.

“Best person—because of you, Sid.”

Sid’s eyes had burned with tears. He knew that this was going to be the last season he and Geno would probably ever play together; but in that moment, it had finally sunk in.

Geno was going to leave soon. Sid was going to lose his best friend, his best wide receiver. It was all finally becoming a bittersweet reality that Sid was not ready to accept.

“We’re going to win it all, G,” Sid vowed. “I’m going to make sure you get that title.”

Geno chuckled.

“Not care about win state anymore,” he says calmly. Sid tilted his head to the side.

“But—”

“Just want you, Sid.”

Sid’s heart had stopped beating and then almost exploded when Geno leaned in and kissed him.

That night was the first time Sid had ever been kissed, had ever let another person touch him. It had just been an exchange of handjobs, but it felt like the two football superstars had finally broken the rising tension that had been strangling them for over two years. Sid had felt like he and Geno were on top of the world.

Three games later, Woodford High won their first state championship in football.

Sid and Geno had somehow managed to sneak away from all the cameras, the local reporters, and their rowdy teammates and ended up back at their hotel before anyone else could know they were missing. They didn’t untangle themselves from each other’s bodies for hours.

“Promise we’ll always be together?” Sid asked in the haze of the victory and the sex. Geno kissed his temple and sounded close to passing out when he said:

“I promise, Sid.”

That was eight years ago.

Sid is back home during the Steelers’ bye week, visiting old friends and family that he hasn’t seen in weeks. Taylor has been taking up a lot of his time since she needs practice with her shots if she wants to make the varsity girls’ basketball team. He’s been running errands with his mom and watching SportsCenter with his dad. He even got the chance to go out with Duper and some of the other guys from the state championship team from his junior year.

On his second day back home, he’s watching SportsCenter when a notification pops up on the headline bar at the bottom.

**Miami Dolphins WR Evgeni Malkin traded to Pittsburgh Steelers for Pittsburgh Steelers RB Colby Armstrong, one second-round pick in 2009 draft and two third-round draft picks in 2010 draft.**

Sid’s stomach twists itself into irrationally excited knots, even as he mentally screams at his heart to stop getting its hopes up.

“Well, hey,” Troy says to his son, “at least you and Geno can be the Two-Headed Monster again. He’s been struggling a lot in Miami, anyway.”

Sid has to remind himself that his father doesn’t know about how he and Geno left things three years ago. No one really knows except for a couple of their friends that helped them hide everything in plain sight.

Sid’s phone is blowing up after that. Everyone one the team is calling him and telling him how sad they are that Colby’s leaving, even if they had all seen it coming. At one point, Sid finally has enough time to call Colby to wish him luck in Miami and to not get sun poisoning while he’s down there. Then he puts his phone on silent and goes to help his mom in the kitchen with dinner, doing his best to drown out John Anderson’s reasons for why this trade is the best way to secure Pittsburgh gets to the Super Bowl this year.

As soon as he hears _The Two-Headed Monster is finally reunited,_ Sid has to call it a night.

Sid doesn’t get the phone call he expects after he first hears the news of the trade. He distracts himself with workouts, hanging out with family and friends, doing anything to keep his mind off of everything.

Three days pass before he gets a call from a Miami number.

He’s on a run through the small, wooded area behind Barry Woodford Stadium when his phone rings loudly through the quiet woods. He tries not to judge himself too harshly for answering the phone after two rings.

“Hello?” he asks through the speaker when he catches his breath.

“You hear about trade?”

Geno’s voice sounds a lot more gravelly since the last time Sid has heard it. His accent is a little faded, and he doesn’t sound happy, but Sid has never been more secretly thankful to hear his voice.

“Yeah,” Sid replies. “Yeah, I heard. Hate that I’m losing Colby, but you’re going to be a great fit for the team.”

“No media voice, Sid.”

Sid can hear the exhaustion bleeding through the receiver, but he decides to hold his ground.

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to say or how you want me to say it, G,” he quips. “I’m pissed that I’m losing my Running Back. I know you’re pissed to be leaving Miami. You always bragged to the media about finally playing in a place that was warm to play in when you got drafted, so I know you’re disappointed to be surrounded by snow again. And I know you’re not thrilled to be playing with me again, and I’m not exactly happy that I’m about to have to be in close quarters with my ex.”

The line is silent, and Sid thinks Geno hung up until he hears that familiar deep, shuddering breath. Sid can almost feel Geno’s breath against his skin when he hears it. He walks to keep his body warm and doesn’t realize where he is until Geno speaks again.

“I’m not proud of how we end things—how _I_ end things. I know I hurt you, and I’m still angry at myself for that.”

Sid looks around and spots those rusty railroad tracks. His eyes begin to sting.

“G—please just stop talking.”

“No. Need to say this. I’m sorry for how I treat you, especially there at end of everything. Never mean to push you away. Never mean words I say.”

“Then why didn’t you try to fix things?” Sid demands. He’s ashamed of the way his voice breaks at the end. Geno is silent for only a few moments.

“Because I think—I think, after I realize things I say, you never want to see me again. So I leave. Never look back. Think I’m do what is best for you—for us.”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t. I wanted you to come back and make things right, and you never did. So I figured that you just didn’t love me anymore and wanted an excuse to be done with me.”

Geno makes a wounded noise.

“Never, Sid,” he says firmly. “Never want to be done with you.”

Sid can’t be strong now that everything is finally coming to the surface. He can’t be nonchalant and emotionless about this. Geno breaking Sid’s heart the week before Geno’s draft day had been the worst day of Sid’s life. He couldn’t stop crying for weeks, and he nearly bombed all of his finals that semester. It could’ve cost him his scholarship and his future. He’s never forgiven Geno for altering his life so much without a care for what he was doing.

It’s been three years since everything went to shit, and Sid is still angry with Geno. There are days where he wishes he could just punch the NFL star in the face and re-break that giant, crooked nose of his. The hurt has never gone away, and Sid knows that it’s the reason things with Kathy never worked out. It’s the reason he’s not as close to his teammates as he could be. He’s friends with them, sure, but it’s not like how it was in high school and college. It’s not like how it was when he was with Geno.

“You in Woodford this week?” Geno hesitantly asks. Sid sighs and suddenly wishes he was somewhere else when he hears footsteps crunching against the falling autumn leaves. He really doesn’t need someone seeing him have a mental breakdown and sending that kind of information to any sports tabloids.

“Yeah,” he sighs, defeated. “I came home to visit my family since it’s our bye week.”

“You standing by old tracks? Behind stadium?”

Sid’s heart lurches. The footsteps stop not too far behind him.

“Geno—”

“Turn around, Sid.”

Sid hears Geno’s soft, unfiltered command from behind him and then listens again as it echoes through the receiver. He closes his flip phone in his hand and slowly turns around.

Geno is not as scrawny as he used to be, and all the baby fat is off of his face now. He’s all muscle and long limbs that don’t look out of place on him anymore. His eyes are still hooded like a hound dog’s, and his dark brown hair isn’t as long anymore.

He looks as tired as he sounded over the phone.

“How did you know I was here?” Sid breathes.

“Lucky guess,” Geno replies.

“How long have you been in town?”

“I come in this morning.”

“Why?”

“This town is not just yours, Sid. My family lives here, too, remember?”

“Have you even gone to see them yet?”

“Don’t change subject.”

“I’m not changing the subject, Geno. You’re the one who decided to come back to Woodford _now_ after you basically abandoned the town and the people in it for three years.”

“That’s not true.”

“Bullshit. You left your parents and your brother behind. You think I haven’t spoken to them since things went south between us? I’m the one who comes home every year when the season ends, so I see them a lot. They told me this past spring that you hadn’t spoken to them in months. All you did was send money and birthday and Christmas cards. You haven’t talked to anyone from high school, either. I only know that because they all told me so.”

Geno stares awkwardly at his boots.

“You shut me out of your life and told me that everything that we had was never going to last,” Sid continues because he will be damned if he doesn’t finally get everything out in the open. “You told me I was a _distraction._ You said that our relationship meant nothing to you and that you didn’t love me anymore. _You said that, Geno._ And it’s stuck with me for years. I never got over it. I never got over _you.”_

Sid doesn’t even realize he’s crying until he’s done ranting. He quickly wipes away his tears and sniffs until the mucus in his sinuses isn’t blocking his nostrils anymore.

Geno looks up at Sid again, and Sid has to resist the need to dry the Russian’s tears from his reddening cheeks.

They don’t say anything for a while. They just stand and stare at each other, waiting for the other one to speak. Sid hates that Geno can evoke so much emotion from him without even saying anything. All Geno has to do is look at him, and he’s a puddle on the floor.

Even after all this time, Sid still loves Geno.

It’s a terrifying conclusion that was a long time coming, but it calms his reeling thoughts instead of making him angrier than before. He thinks he should still be furious at Geno, but he’s spent so much time being angry and hurt, and he’s tired of it.

He just wants to be happy again.

Geno bravely takes one step toward Sid and then another. He doesn’t stop until he is toe to toe with the shorter quarterback. Sid still has to tip his head back to look up at Geno, but this is something his body is used to. It’s like running drills at practice or eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before a game every week.

His body remembers how to respond to everything Geno says or does, and it should scare him. His heart slows down with each silent second that passes. He knows what Geno is about to do. He can see it in the way his dark eyes quickly dart down to look at Sid’s lips then back up to his eyes again.

“I request trade to Pittsburgh in off-season.”

Sid’s thoughts screech to a halt.

“You— _what?”_

That’s about all Sid can manage to say as he stares up at Geno in shock. Geno sighs and takes Sid’s hand into his own. Sid forgot how warm Geno’s hands always were, even on the coldest of nights.

“Miami not work out,” Geno explains, “so I’m ask for trade in March. They try to make deal. Pay me more money, give me big bonus—anything I want. But I’m not click with Stillman or other players, and coaches not like me so much. Call me _diva_ and shit.”

Sid remembers the headlines from earlier in the season about how there was supposed tension amongst the team and the coaching staff, but nothing was ever confirmed. Sid can see now that things in Miami were not exactly sunshine and rainbows.

“They tell me when offer comes, they trade me. They ask me what teams to look to, and I immediately say Pittsburgh. No one else. Just Pittsburgh.”

“Why, G?” Sid asks. “Why Pittsburgh?” He thinks he knows the answer, but he needs to hear it, anyway.

“You only quarterback I ever really click with,” the wide receiver says. “Sure, I’m do good in college, but is never same. When I play with you, I’m best anyone ever see. You always be my quarterback, Sid. No one else know me like you. You balance me out, make me better, stronger. I never realize what I lose until you not with me anymore.”

Geno bites his lip and gently squeezes Sid’s hand.

“I want to fix this, Sid. Want you back in my life. Even if we just teammates or friends, I’m happy with anything you want.”

Sid wants so badly to just give into his desires to have Geno back in his life as well. They were such a huge part of each other’s everyday lives for so long. They played sports together, did homework together, even had detention together a couple times in their early high school years. They hung out all the time after practice and even bought birthday and Christmas gifts for each other. They were so close. They complimented each other in ways no one else really understood. Sid would love nothing more than to have that chemistry and closeness with Geno again.

“We can’t go back to the way things were,” Sid says, dejected. “So much has changed. We’re not the same people we once were. And if it doesn’t work out, then you’ll just request a trade somewhere else or I’ll have to request a trade. I would love nothing more than to have what we once had, but we can’t even be true friends again because of all the shit we’ve been through together.”

“I know we not same people,” Geno assures him. “We older, little bit wiser. I know it take time to gain your trust, but I want to try. We go as slow as you want. You set pace, I follow. Want to do right by you. I know I’m not deserve forgiveness or second chance, but if you give me second chance, I promise I try my best.”

Geno takes Sid’s other hand and rests both of the quarterback’s palms against his chest. Sid can feel Geno’s racing heart thumping against his skin. He dares to look into Geno’s eyes again. He’s missed those sweet, droopy eyes that always have some kind of mischievous glint in them.

Not right now, though. They’re open and vulnerable and sincere in a way that has Sid’s heart in a liquid puddle.

“After the season is over,” he finally decides. “I don’t want to cause issues with the team. And I want us to be teammates first before we can be anything else.”

He thinks Geno is going to be pissed by this plan, but the other man smiles softly at Sid and kisses the pads of his fingers on his left hand. Sid steels himself from rising up onto his toes and kissing Geno like he used to do.

“I can wait,” Geno promises. “I wait forever if I have to.”

Sid’s heart skips a few beats and he has to take a deep breath.

“You want to come into town? See everyone? Mom and Taylor ask about you all the time.”

It’s probably a stupid thing to suggest, but Geno is home for the first time in years, and Sid knows Geno has always loved Sid’s family. And they’ve always loved him in return. Geno smiles ruefully.

“I have to visit Mama and Papa first,” he says. “I owe them visit and apology.”

Sid’s heart swells.

“Yeah, you do that. I know they miss you.”

Geno squeezes Sid’s hands one last time before stepping away.

“I’m call you. Tomorrow. Have lunch? Maybe with guys from championship team? Sound ok?”

Sid has never been more thankful to have Geno back.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Sid and Geno immediately click during their first practice together. It’s like nothing has changed between them. Everything is working as it should, and the team seems to really like Geno. They think he’s funny and kind to the guys and their wives and kids when he first meets them. The kids all think Geno is the coolest of all the guys on the roster, even cooler than Brooksie. Geno brags about it nonstop for days.

The coaches, after putting their media-influenced prejudice against Geno aside, really like the fact that Geno cares so much for the team and the city. They’re all amazed at getting to watch the Two-Headed Monster finally reunite and play like they used to.

Sid has missed having a wide receiver than he can read so well. Other receivers he’s played with since college have been great, but none of them were Geno. No one could ever be as good as Geno in his mind.

They have nine more games in the regular season, and the Steelers are playing the best football they’ve ever played. Geno scores at least one touchdown every week, and he always points to Sid when he does. Sid just laughs and does their traditional handshake in the end zone every time.

They clinch the division and a spot in the playoffs and home field advantage, so of course everyone goes over to someone’s house to celebrate. It’s their last week of fun before they have to really hunker down and get serious about their workouts and diet plans.

Geno isn’t drinking much, which is a shock considering he used to drink alcohol like water. Sid is thankful Geno has never been a mean drunk. Maybe a little too handsy for his own good but never violent or cruel.

“One beer for the night?” Sid teases as they sit on the living room couch in Brooksie’s living room, their knees brushing against each other. Geno stares at the quarter empty bottle before setting it down on the coffee table.

“Done for night, I think,” he says quietly.

“That’s—definitely a change.”

“Not really like drinking anymore. Give me bad headaches. Make me miserable. Think maybe I’m handle one beer tonight, but—been so long since I have alcohol. Now, it not seem right.”

“When did you quit drinking?”

“Last year.”

Jesus, that’s a long time. Well, it is for Geno. Sid has never known Geno to go a few days without some form of alcohol in his system. How he hid it from his coaches in high school and college, he will never know.

“Why?” Sid asks. “I mean, I’m not complaining or anything, but what made you quit?”

Geno takes a breath before looking at Sid again. His eyes look the clearest and most sincere Sid has seen in years.

“You.”

Sid swallows back the lump in his throat and lets the guys come in and drag them all outside for a snowball fight. Sid doesn’t let himself think about what Geno said. He knows that if he does, he’ll probably just cry and call Tanger and tell him everything that’s going on.

But he’s too distracted by Geno swinging a couple of the toddlers around as they cling to his arms to cry. Instead, he laughs and picks up one of the older kids and carries her around over his shoulder.

The playoffs are brutal, like they always are.

All the guys are beaten, bloodied, and breaking bones left and right. Jordy is out with a torn ACL, Max’s recurring back injury is flaring up, and everyone is close to keeling over by the time they’ve reached the Super Bowl.

And then they actually _win_ the Super Bowl, and Sid fears half of his roster is going to die from alcohol poisoning before any of their grueling injuries can do some real damage. None of them seem to particularly care, though, as the entire Steelers roster and coaching staff stumble drunkenly and happily down the streets of Pittsburgh the day after they arrive home from the game.

That evening, most of the guys are sober and are home with their families or friends. The snow is coming down hard in the city and no one wants to be out in the cold for long. Sid had invited Geno back to his house instead of letting him crash at the rented condo he’s been using until he comes up with a new contract with the Steelers.

(Sid already knows they’re going to sign Geno since he was the team MVP for the Super Bowl and had more passing yards than any receiver in the league the moment he stepped foot onto Pittsburgh soil. They would be stupid not to sign him.)

Geno, thankfully, had said yes, and now they are sitting on Sid’s couch with the Penguins game on in the background. Their knees and elbows are touching, and they’re sitting much closer together than before. They’re staring at each other, grinning like madmen and letting the comfort of being in each other’s presence wash over them. It’s been a wild few days, and now they can finally have some peaceful time together.

“Is off-season, Sid,” Geno finally whispers. Sid’s been waiting for that all night. He bites his lip and takes Geno’s hand.

“I know,” he says.

“And? What is plan now?”

Sid can’t deny that he and Geno are much closer than they’ve ever been. It boggles his mind that he and Geno are even better friends now than when they were in high school. Their relationship is different, but it’s a good different. The time they spent apart was painful, but it helped them both grow up and rediscover themselves individually.

Sid leans in and kisses Geno, and for the first time in a long time, his soul is settled.

“How’s that for an answer?” he finally says against Geno’s lips. Geno chuckles quietly, his warm breath fanning over Sid’s already bright red cheeks.

“Pretty good answer” is all Geno says before taking Sid’s head into his hands and giving him the best kiss of his life.

Sid knows that he’s risking a lot by giving Geno his heart again. But this time is different. He knows what he wants and who he wants that with. It’s a chance he’s willing to take if it means having Geno back in his life for good.

Sid knows he’s made the right choice, though, when Geno finally proposes to him by those old Woodford railroad tracks that fall.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> • sid (16) and geno (17) are implied to have had sex in two different scenarios near the beginning of the story while still in high school. nothing explicit is written.
> 
> • past alcohol abuse is implied but not explicitly talked about. it’s not an indicator of causing sid and geno’s break-up.


End file.
